goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Swiper escapes from Kuwait City/Grounded Big Time/Arrested/Executed
Plot This is after Swiper brought Born to school. Transcript * Swiper escaped from Kuwait City, then he bought Breaking Bad Complete Season 2 on DVD, made a grounded video out of Beat, Erito, and Basaku, made the opening to The Day After Tomorrow with the Neon Mickey Logo from 1988 and went to see Blue Valentine in Theaters. Then he told the visitors and his parents to heck off and wished them dead. So he was arrested and executed. Breaking Bad Complete Season 2 on DVD is Rated R he must be 18 to watch it. And Blue Valentine is Rated NC-17 and he must be 21 to see that film, plus he had beer there and he must be 30 to drink beer. * Swiper left the Powerpuff Girls area and the park, went back to the airport and flew back home to Sarasota Florida. * Swiper: YES! I'm back in Sarasota, Florida! Good bye Kuwait City! * Swiper left the airport, ran back to Orlando and into Walt Disney World and went to the store. * Waluigi: Welcome to the video store! How may I help you? * Swiper: I want Breaking Bad Complete Season 2 on DVD please. * Waluigi: Here you go. * Swiper: Thanks. * Swiper went home. * Swiper: Let's watch all 30 episodes. After the episodes... * Swiper: That was amazing! Now I will make a grounded video out of Beat, Erito, and Basaku! * In his room..... * Swiper: That was a funny video! Now I'm gonna make the opening to The Day After Tomorrow with the Neon Mickey Logo from 1988! * 30 minutes later... * Swiper: Alright! It's done! Since my parents are still at work, I'll head to Disney Springs to see Blue Valentine! * (but when Swiper left, Gordon the Big Engine and Weatherstar4000video noticed.) * Gordon: Let me guess. Swiper escaped from Kuwait City, made a grounded video out of SSJ2 Beat, SSJ2 Erito, and SSJ2 Basaku, and made the opening to The Day After Tomorrow Vhs with the Neon Mickey Logo from 1988, Real Not Fake. * Weatherstar4000video: No! That is strongly fake! Making grounded videos out of innocent characters can get you terminated! And the Day After Tomorrow was created by 20th Century Fox, not Disney! It was released in 2004, not 1988! And the Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986! * They went downstairs.. * Gordon: and he bought Breaking Bad Season 2 on DVD. It's Rated R. He must be 18 to watch rated R films, but no, he's 16, not 18! * 2 hours later... * Weatherstar4000video: He should of not escaped from Kuwait City, make a grounded video out of SSJ2 Beat, SSJ2 Erito, and SSJ2 Basaku, make the opening to the Day After Tomorrow with the Neon Mickey logo from 1988, and buy Breaking Bad Season 2 on DVD! * Swiper's Mom: I know. He's going to get it hard when he comes home to the Swan Hotel. * Swiper: Uh oh! I'm busted! * Swiper's Dad: Oh yes you are! Swiper! We can't believe you escaped from Kuwait City, made a grounded video out of SSJ2 Beat, SSJ2 Erito, and SSj2 Basaku, made the opening to Day After tomorrow from 1988 VHS with Neon mickey logo and bought Breaking bad complete season 2 on dvd! Breaking Bad Complete Season 2 on DVD is Rated R, and you must be 18 to watch rated r films! Making grounded videos out of Beat, Erito and Basaku can get you 100% dislikes and terminated, and The Day After Tomorrow was released in 2004 by 20th Century Fox, not 1988 by Disney! And the Neon mickey logo ended in 1986! * Gordon: And what else did you do after that? * Swiper: I went to see Blue Valentine in theaters! * All we in shock. * WeatherStar4000video: OHx40! Swiper! HOW DARE YOU SEE BLUE VALENTINE IN THEATERS! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH RATED NC-17 FILMS! YOU'RE 16! NOT 21! YOU ALSO HAD BEER! YOU HAVE TO BE 30 TO DRINK BEER! * Gordon: Swiper you're grounded x17 big time! * Swiper's Dad: That's right, you're grounded big time for escaping Kuwait City, buying Breaking Bad Season 2, Making a grounded video out of Beat, Erito, and Basaku, making the opening to The Day After Tomorrow from 1988 by Disney, and seeing Blue Valentine in theaters! * Weatherstar4000video: Now you are wearing 2 nappies and you will pee and poop in it because I will set fire to your underwear and break the toilet! * Swiper: I hope you guys get tortured by Bojack, Bido, Kogu, and Bujin! * Weatherstar4000video: OH MY GOD! SWIPER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING ALL MY FRIENDS OVER HERE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! * 45 minutes later... * Swiper's Dad: Wow Swiper, you got tons of visitors here to see you! * Weatherstar4000video: These are all of my Youtube friends, Microsoft Friends, Mario friends, Sonic friends, Pacman friends, Dragon Ball friends, your teacher and principle! * Gordon: And they will teach you a lesson right now. * I'm Princess Skylar. heard you brought a rated NC-17 film to school and got sent to Kuwait City. * I'm Shaun Bruner. I heard you escaped from Kuwait City. * I'm Benjamin Hamilton. My voice is changed to Young Guy because my old voice sounded like Barney. I heard you bought Breaking Bad, The Complete Season 2 on DVD. * I'm Bostmaster. I heard you made a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito, and Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku. * I'm OishiKawaiiisCutieVGCP. I heard that you made the opening to The Day After Tomorrow VHS with the Neon Mickey logo from 1988, Real Not Fake! * I'm NathanDesignerboy7. I also heard you went to see Blue Valentine at the Movie theaters in Disney Springs. * I'm Jullian3535. Swiper, Breaking Bad, the Complete Season 2 on DVD is Rated R. You are not suppose to watch Rated R things. You're 16, not 18. * I'm SuperBabyMarioBrothers. Making grounded videos out of DBH characters can get you 100% of dislikes and have you terminated. * This is me. David Comedian 1991. Swiper, The Day After Tomorrow movie was made by 20th Century Fox, not Disney. It was released in 2004, not 1988, and the neon Mickey logo ended in 1986. * I'm SSJ2NoteYesDoraMapNo EST. 2006. Swiper, you should know that Blue Valentine is pornographic movie and is Rated NC-17! You are 16, not 21! * I'm Alex Kimble, and you are my least favorite character of all time! * I'm Brendan Barney! I heard that you drank beer in the theaters! You need to be 30 years old to drink beer! * I'm CrimsonZoftProductions! You should be banned from making fake vhs openings, because it's against the law! * I'm BlossomPeace. And you are a huge disgrace to Dora the Explorer. The show would have been a lot better without you! * I'm Microsoft Sam! And don't you dare steal my Rofl coptor, my tacos, or my Iway cookies! Because if you do, I will kill you with my AK47 gun! * I'm Microsoft Mike! And if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will rip your mask and gloves into shreads! * I'm Microsoft Mary! And if you dare call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will pull your fat tail off! * I'm Microsoft Ann! And if you mess with my pregnant belly, I will let my outie zap you! * I'm Microsoft Seira! If you touch my breasts, I'll zap you with my laser eye powers! * I'm Raidaroversier Scotty. And don't even think of stealing my ballony sandwiches! Because if you do, I will swat you with a wooden and steel paddal. And if you fire me, I'll kill myself and if deny responsibility, you will guilty for pujury! * I'm Beuila. And if you call me fatso, I will give you a hard weggie and you'll be covered in skin marks! I'm Annie, and if you kick me in the crotch, your butt is sent to the audience! * I'm Lurnapest housekey Michael! If you call me bad names, I will rips your ears off! * I'm Michelle! And don't even think of killing my unborn baby! Because that can get you thrown in jail! * I'm Mario! And you are the worst Dora the Explorer character in the universe! * I'm Luigi, and I agree with my bro Mario! * I'm Princess Peach! And you are not welcomed to my castle! * I'm Princess Daisy and you are also banned from my cruiser! * I'm Wario! And you will not be allowed to have coins! * I'm Rosalina! And you should know better than to escape Kuwait City! * I'm Donovan Patton aka Joe! You should be banned from making fake vhs openings because they are illegal! * I'm AMT Rose Fan 2016, and you should also be banned from watching NC-17 films under 21! * I'm Donkey Kong and you should know better not to bring NC-17 films in schools! * I'm Bowser, and you are worse than my son Dark Bowser! * I'm Mr. Dallas, you are a bad x10 student of mine! * And I'm Principle Eric! And I agree with Mr. Dallas! You are expelled for life! * Mr. Dallas: You will also do tons and tons of homework everyday! And if you fail one page, i will kidnap you! * Bowser: You will also wear nappies for the rest of your life! * DK: You will also be forced to do workouts with no water breaks! If you struggle for even a second, i will punch you in the face! * AMT: Your internet accounts will be closed for good! * Joe: You will be forced to watch the reboot of Blue's Clues everyday for the rest of your life! If you miss even one episode, you will have your fur removed from your body! * Basaku: You will also be forced to read books not made by FOX! * Erito: You will also be forced to drink healthy beverages such as orange juice, apple juice, and milk! * Beat: You will only be allowed to watch Rated G films not made by FOX such as Aladdin, The Jungle Book, Ratatouille, and Wubbzy's Big Movie! * Rosalina: Along with Blue's Clues, you will also be forced to watch Caillou, Sesame Street, My Little Pony, Strawberry Shortcake, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Nature Cat, K9.5, and others not made by FOX! * Wario: You will also be banned from going to strip clubs! * Daisy: You will stay in your house for the rest of your life! * Peach: That's right! Because you are expelled from every school! * Luigi: And you will never be able to join Dora and Friends into the City when it comes out! * Mario: You will not be able to take anyone's belongs as well! * Michelle: You will be forced to play video games that are Rated Ce, E, E10 and T, and will be banned from M and AO games! * Michael: Every time you fail in the show Dry Bowser will beat you up, and if you get angry like in Choo Choo, he will be you up even harder! * Annie: You will watch Kid cartoons from Shugocharaboy's 2004 fall order! * Beula: You won't be able to go see the pregnant belly expansion movie like from Invader, movie called Zero Obesity when it comes out! Because that pregnant belly expansion movie is Rated R and is made by 20th Century Fox! * Scotty: You will be listening to music that is non porn related! * Zira: You will be doing the master difficulty work for the rest of your life! If you even fail one question, I will zap you with my laser eye powers! * Anna: You will only be able to purchase G PG, and PG-13 films not made by FOX forever! * Mary: You will be forced to like Thomas and Friends and Oishi High School Battle! If not, you will get worse! * Mike: I agree with Mary! * Sam: You won't ever ride any roller coasters ever again! * Blossom Peace: You will be forced to eat raw eggs, swiss cheese grape nuts and prunes! * Swiper: NO x17! I hate raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes! * CrimsonZoft: Too bad Swiper! Those are the only things you will eat from now on! * Brendan: You will be forced to hate the Caillou gets grounded series and be against Samster! If you don't you'll get worse! * Alex: You will be forced to get in dead meat on every behavior card day! * SSJ2NoteYesDoraMapNo: You will watch primetime shows you hate like Dave the Barbarian, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, SpongeBob, Rocket Power, My Life as a Teenage Robot, the X's, Powerpuff Girls, Tai Chi Chasers, Dragon Ball Z and others not pornographic! * David: You will also listen to music that is non porn related! * SBMB: You will never be able to go to strip clubs ever again! * Reece: You will be playing games like SDBH World Mission, Mario Party 2, The Incredibles for PS2, De Blob, TMNT 2003, Teen Titans 2003, Blue's Clues ABC Time Activities, Pajama Sam No need to hide when it's Dark outside, Winnie the Pooh Preschool, Mickey Mouse Toddler, and other not made by porn! * Nathan: Reece is right! * Benjamin: You will not be doing anymore Grand Theft Auto because it has porn! * Weatherstar4000video: And if you keep this nonsense up, you will be sent to Hebrew countries! * Swiper's Mom: I agree with all of them! Now start watch these shows, listen to music and play these games you hate or you will be grounded even longer! * Swiper: F**k you all! I wish you were all f**king dead when you males were played with by the belly buttons of female kids in Story Book Village from Super Why while you females will killed by pe**ses of Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay T-rex and Ronald McDonald! * Swiper's Dad: Oh my god Swiper! How dare you tell us all to f**k off and wish we were all dead! That does it young man! I'm calling the cops on you! * Swiper: You better not call the f***ing cops on me! * Swiper's Dad: Hello! Police? Yes! My son Swiper illegally escaped from Kuwait City, told everyone to f**k off, and wish everyone dead explicitly! Can you please arrest him for me? Thank you very much! Goodbye! * Officer Simon: You are under arrest for escaping from Kuwait City, telling everyone to f**k off, and explicitly wishing everyone dead! * Officer Ashley: You have no rights at all! Anything you say or do will get you publicly executed! Come with us to the police car now! * At court... * Tigeroid Sena: Order in the court! Today's case is the people of Orlando vs. Swiper. So Swiper how do you plead? * Swiper: I plead, not guilty! * SSJ2 Beat: Read the charges your honor! * Sena: Swiper, you are charged for illegally escaping from Kuwait City, buying a rated R film under 18, making grounded videos out of innocent characters that can get you terminated, making fake VHS openings, seeing Rated Nc-17 films in theaters under 21, drinking beer under 30, and telling everyone to f**k off and wished everyone dead! Who would like to go up to the stand first? * Waluigi: I like to call myself to the stand. * Sena: So Waluigi, can you tell me a few things about what Swiper has done? * Waluigi: Well after he got furious for failing to take that whistle in the episode Choo Choo, Dry Bowser got into a fight with him. But instead of doing his role in Dora the Explorer, he's been causing more illegal stuff in Orlando! * Sena: And what was your reaction after he destroyed the Heart Attack Grill in Las Vegas? * Waluigi: I say he's a disgrace to Dora's show! And I think Dora and Friends: Into the City will 500 million times better without him! * Sena: Thanks Waluigi! You may return to your seat. * 2 days later it was.. * Vertict Day! * Sena: So jury what's the final decision? * SSJ2 Beat: Guilty! * SSJ2 Erito: Guilty! * SSJ2 Basaku: Guilty! * Waluigi: Guilty! * Jet: Guilty! * Dry Bone Bro: Guilty! * Dry Bowser: Guilty! * Bowser Jr.: Guilty! * Sena: Swiper, the jury has found you guilty! You will be sentenced to death by the electric chair! Do you have any last words? * Swiper: F**k you n***ers! I wish you b***erds were fried by aliens! * Sena: How dare you say that to us! That was very racist! Electricity will go through your body until you're completely dead! Guards, take him away! * The guards take Swiper away. * Sena: Case dismissed. * Breaking news music plays * Miss Clavel: Breaking news! Welcome to Playhouse Disney news! Our story tonight is about the main antagonist of Dora the Explorer, Swiper the Fox who is facing execution. His last meal was raw egg yolk from shells, stinky blue cheese, logs from trees, vegimite, rat burgers, poached lizards, dried ducks, fried squirrels, snakes on a stick, sardines, brussel sprouts, bee salad, bell peppers, lima beans, grilled frog legs, chicken feet soup, grape nuts, and prunes but he refused it. Officer Alan from the Evil Yellow Horse series going to prepare Swiper for his execution. * Jeffy: I would like this mother f**ker to get fried in the chair because he's f**king high. * Miss Clavel: There are people outside cheering for his upcoming death. * Jullian3535: Yay! He is all set to die! * (The Wiggles held a sign saying "Swiper, you are a nightmare to all children! So we're glad you are about to be sent to h*ll!") * Miss Clavel: We have two people who want to say something. * Alex Kimble: I'm glad that Swiper is going to die! He's been worse than Chris Meclean in school! * Nitro G: My friends will throw a party for Swiper's death. * Miss Clavel: We will take a break for these following messages. * At the police station... * Alan Officer: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no pizza, no video games, no toys, no showers or baths, no blankets, no pillows, no heaters, no air conditioners, and no sink! You will stay here for the rest of your life until it's time for execution! Goodbye forever! If you excuse me I must deal with Evil Yellow Horse. * 45 minutes later... * Alan: Swiper, you have some visitors who want to see you! * Swiper's parents come in. * Swiper's Dad: Swiper! We heard that you are going to be executed! That's it! You're grounded for all forevers! * Swiper: But mom and Dad! I'm really x 5 sorry! Can you please bail me out? * Swiper's Mom: Absolutely never! You know that sorry's only worsen the situation! We also hope you suffer in jail and burn in h*ll! Goodbye forever! * Swiper's parents leave. * Swiper: This is going to be a torture! * 2 hours later... * Alan Officer: Come on Swiper! Execution time! Follow me to the execution chamber! Right now! * In the chamber.. * Alan Officer: Sit down! Right now! * Swiper sits down * Alan Officer: Any last words? * Swiper: F**k you you stupid lard! I wish you would just f**king jump off a f**king cliff and die in a f**king fire! * Alan Officer: Oh my god Swiper! How dare you call me like that! That's it! You broke the last straw! * Alan flips the switch and electricity went through Swiper's body. * Swiper: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Alan flips the switch off. * Alan then sees if Swiper's dead. And Swiper is dead. * Alan Officer: He's dead. * Miss Clavel: Swiper is now finally executed. He was executed for illegally escaping from Kuwait City, buying Rated R films under 18, going to seeing movies that are Rated NC-17 in theaters under 21, drinking beer under 30, making grounded videos out of innocent characters that can get him terminated, making fake vhs openings, and telling everyone to f**k off and wishing everyone dead. Any questions? * French Fry: What will happen to his body? * Miss Clavel: His body is going to be turned into dust. We will see you next time on Playhouse Disney news. * At the funeral... * Swiper's parents, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, SSJ2 Beat, SSJ2 Erito, SSJ2 Basaku, Mario, Luigi, Wairo and Waluigi were cheering. Only Bojack was crying. * Diesel: Bojack! How dare you cry over Swiper's death! You know he's a troublemaker like you! When we get home, you will have a punishment day and you will be sent to hell with him! You are also grounded for double forever! * Bojack: Wa x 40! I don't want to die like Swiper! * Diesel: Too bad! You will die and that's final! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Note, Viola, and Forte Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Category:Swiper Gets Grounded Category:Executed Videos Category:Arrested Videos Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans